Make Me Cry
by crona762
Summary: Kuro has lived his entire life in the Underworld and knows nothing about expressing feelings. He's spent all of Valentines Day trying to write a love letter, yet failing. What would happen if that special someone read a defected letter to him? KuroXIke This has nothing to do with Pittoo or Uprising


**Hey everyone. I'm sorry I'm late with this but here is a Valentine to everyone. Just as a reminder, this Dark Pit is not the same as Pittoo. This is Smash Bros. Dark Pit, Kuro. This took place before Uprising. I support this couple, but you don't have to. **

**I own no one and nothing but this story.**

* * *

Valentine's Day is here. Almost everyone in Smash Manor is excited. Link plans to confess at the sunset with his princess. Peach is baking cakes that she puts her sweat and blood into. Everyone is has the day all planned out for the occasion…everyone except a certain brunette angel.

Kuro is at his desk throwing yet another crumpled up piece of paper behind him. The goddess of nature must hate him now for wasting so much paper.

"Urg, why can't I get this right?" he said frustrated. The little black angel has had his eyes set on a very special person, but he doesn't know how to tell him how he feels. "Now I see why it's easier for Link to confess then me. He's in love with a fine princess, while my heart feels set for a man. It just feels wrong." He leaned back and closed his eyes, letting a flashback take over him.

He imagined back when he first met the strong soldier without his twin brother, Pit, for assistance. He was glad that Ike saved him from almost being obliterated by Snake _outside_ of the tournament. Ever since that day, Kuro couldn't help but fall in love with the kind mercenary. He treated him as if he had white wings…no, not even an angel, like he was also a human being.

He was always the shy one between him and his twin. It's always hard for him to meet someone new and do something in public. But this is the hardest thing for him to do; confess his love. Pit is the only one that knows besides the gods if they're watching him.

Kuro was yanked back into reality when he heard a knock at his door. He stood up from his chair to open the door. There was no one there. He looked out into the hallway, still no one. He looked down and saw a red rose with an envelope attached to it. It had his name in fancy cursive writing. He picked up the envelope and the rose and closed the door. He never gotten a letter before, so he was shocked to get one addressed to only him and not with or only for Pit (he had to read them considering his brother can't.) He opened it to read its context.

_**Kuro,**_

_**Meet me at the park bench closest to fountain tonight at 5:15pm. Dress in your nicest.**_

_**A friend**_

This surprised and worried Kuro. Should he go? Maybe it's Ike, the man that's been robbing his sleep. But then again, it could be Wario pulling a prank then saying how gullible he is. But if it were the fat fighter, the letter doesn't smell like him.

After what felt like an hour of debating, he finally decided to go. He got out his finest tunic, which looks identical to the one he's wearing now but cleaner and less wrinkled, set it down nicely on the bed and walked into the private bathroom to take a shower.

"Who could this friend be? I just hope that it's not a prank that will scar me for life like my time in the Underworld," he wondered.

There was a reason why he had black wings when his brother had pure white. Kuro was raised in the Underworld, not even knowing he had a family above him. The prison wasn't so bad if it was only him. The demon guards were actually very sympathetic and nice if you didn't cause trouble, even the one that tortures everyone. It's the other Fallen prisoners that brought him great pain.

"_Please stop, I haven't done anything," Kuro cried_

"_Shut up you pathetic wimp," a Fallen man yelled yanking his wings. They were only a light shade of grey when this happened. Kuro let out a scream. Another Fallen stepped on the side of his face._

"_You still have your light, you constantly remind us about what we can never be," he said. "Look at this, you're crying. I say we keep beating him until he goes dry."_

"_YEAH!" the other Fallens in the room cheered._

"_AHHHHHHH!" He had to scream. With only a thin layer of cloth to protect him, he was hit, pulled and bent in many areas. He continued to cry, but he knew no one would come and save him._

Even when he left the Underworld thanks to Pit, he still didn't feel as if he fits in. Not even in Skyworld with his blessed goddess who has done everything she could to turn his wings back did he feel wanted. When the letter for Smash came, it was only assigned for Pit. But he begged the Hands to let him in too. And now even here, he still doesn't he feel safe or secure.

Everyone knew he wasn't capable of fighting. The only matches he won against were with Jigglypuff and the ice climbers and other by sheer luck from him assistance trophy and bombs.

Ike would go for a strong woman who is capable of taking care of herself like Ms Aran, not a wimpy angel tainted with horrible memories of the Underworld that likes men like him. He shouldn't even call himself an angel if he loved Ike.

He hugged himself wishing he was with his kind mercenary. Kuro let out a sigh and stopped. Grabbing the fluffy towel on the rack, he dried himself off. With the towel on his head, and another other covering his privates, he walked back to his room with a cup of water for the rose, and got dressed into his black tunic.

He didn't know why he loved the color black so much. Maybe it's because it was a calming color. Or maybe it's because it proves that he really wasn't an angel anymore.

Besides wing color, clothes, and Kuro's paler skin, there was almost nothing to tell Pit apart from him. And the only thing that can tell him from a Fallen was that he has blue eyes. He looked more dark than light.

He took the note in his hands and reread it trying to figure out who the anonymous sender is. He's seen this handwriting before, but doesn't remember whom they belong to. He glanced at the clock. 5:02pm. He should head down, but not through the door. Grabbing his favorite button-down jacket, he opened the window and flew out. He then closed it after and headed towards the park.

Everyone around him seems to have be having a good time. Toon Link, Ness, Popo, Nana, Lucas, and some of the Pokémon were playing in the snow. Peach and Mario were taking a scenery walk while enjoying each other's company. He even caught behind a bush Link and Zelda kissing in a sunset. His heart ached wanting to feel the same sensation with Ike.

If someone were to paint a picture of this park, he would stand out as a waste of space; like every aspect of his unwelcomed life.

He found the fountain where he was supposed to meet with this friend. The fountain was turned off so it wouldn't crack from the ice. He didn't take the bench just yet; he wants to see who it is first. He flew into a large pine tree and sat hidden on a high branch. He had a clear view of the benches.

A moment later, he saw Wario taking a seat at one of the benches eating an onion. His heart sank.

'So it was a prank. I should have known.' Kuro brought his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. He hugged them together. He could just cry, but he lost all of his tears to the Underworld.

Not long after, the man of his dreams walked to the fountain.

'Ike? What is he doing here?' The mercenary looked at his wristwatch, looked up at his surroundings, then back down. Sighing, he took a seat across from the fat onion eater. Wario got out of his seat after his snack and left. 'He's probably going to get a camera for blackmail or something.' Kuro wanted to fly down and talk to the Ike or at least be in his presents, but he was scared to. He knew he would make a fool of himself.

Pikachu walked up to the fountain with Jigglypuff right behind him.

"Hey Pikachu, Jigglypuff. Have any of you seen Kuro lately?" he asked.

'Me, could it be?' The mouse and balloon Pokémon nodded and faced the pine tree.

Jigglypuff got into her stance for a rollout and rammed into the tree he was in. Pikachu came after with a skull bash. Kuro almost fell that time. Jigglypuff rammed into the tree again. This time, he fell out of the tree into the deep snow.

"Gods Kuro, are you okay?" Ike asked running up to the fallen angel. Kuro was afraid to move.

'Great, now he'll think of me as a stalking angel that a klutz.' Ike held out his hand to the blushing angel. He took it and was pulled up, too hard though. When he was helped up, he fell forward into Ike's chest.

"Ahh, I-I-Ike, I-I'm really sorry," he apologized stepping away from his hard chest. 'Goddesses, he's well built. Gah, stop thinking like this Kuro,' he mentally slapped himself.

"For what: appearing stalker like, falling out of a tree, or falling on me?" he asked. "Or should I also add that you aren't looking me in the eyes. Come Kuro, head up." He pushed the dark angel's chin up. He was surprised about how close Ike's face is to his.

"I'm sorry for a lot of things in this life I have," he said. Ike let his chin go and patted the blushing angel on the head.

"Thanks for helping me you two," Ike thanked the two Pokémon. They ran off to do something else. He smiled back at the angel. "Let's take a seat. A bench is more comfortable than a tree branch I think."

Kuro puts his hands in his pockets. His hands made contact with the empty pockets. This concerned him. He looked over his shoulders to see two letters on the snow piles, one neatly folded, and the other crumpled up. The crumpled up paper was one of the love letter attempted outside of his room. He was going to throw away. Ike turned around to see what he was looking at.

'Oh shoot.' "I'll get those Ike, don't worry." Kuro was about to get the letters, but stumbled on a rock and he landed face first in the deep in the snow. Chuckling, Ike walked over and retrieved them. 'Oh no, this is bad.' Ike opened up the crumpled up paper and started to read. Kuro stood up with worries eyes.

"Kuro…" Ike quietly said and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I couldn't help!" Kuro shouted and flew away. He didn't want to hear Ike's response, he already knew; a rejection.

When he got to his window, he opened it, flew in, and then closed it again.

"I knew this was a bad idea," he whispered while crawling into bed; not even bothering to change into his pajamas. "Just let my life slip away. No one will notice." He wanted to cry so he could drown in his tears, but he couldn't cry.

What felt like hours later, there was a knock on the door. He didn't bother get out. He wasn't in the mood to talk with someone. The person knocked again. Then he heard a paper slide through the door and footsteps leaving. When he was sure that the person was gone, he got up and retrieved the note.

His name was written in that same handwriting again. He laid back in his bed and read it.

**_Kuro,_**

**_I'm sorry that I didn't make this clear to you. I just want you to know that I love you too. _**

**_Meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened to me. Please come to my room to hear me out. _**

**_I want to tell you how I feel in person. I'll be waiting for you._**

**_Ike_**

His heart thumbed in his chest.

"You love me too?" He shook his head, "No, it's impossible." He shifted to a side. The note clenched in his hand. Not long after, he fell asleep.

When he woke up, the first thing he could think of that night.

"Was it all a bad dream?" He looked down to the note in his hands. He looked at the clock. 10:51 am. He missed dinner and breakfast. His stomach growled when he realized it. "I shouldn't. I don't have a match for another two weeks." Kuro flapped his wings a little bit to shake out the loose feathers. It's common for all angels to lose feathers in the morning. They grow back.

He heard a key go into his door knob. He knew it was Pit because he gave him a spare in case something happened. Kuro lied back down and pulled the covers over. The door opened.

"What do you want Pit, I'm not in the mood," he asked without looking at the visitor.

"I came to see you," he answered. But it wasn't Pit. Kuro rapidly blushed beat red.

"I-I-Ike? H-How did you get in here?" he stuttered pulling the covers closer to him. 'This is bad, Ike's here, in my room, coming closer!'

"Pit was looking for you and I knew that you would be here. He knew about this and gave me your key to talk to you," the mercenary answered.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Kuro could feel Ike right in front of him.

"Didn't you read my note? Obviously you did since I can't find it on the floor."

Ike placed his hand on Kuro's shoulder.

"I really meant what I wrote Kuro. You were the best thing that's happened to me and I love you," he said. Kuro peaked from under the covers. He saw Ike's deep blue hair and icy eyes speaking with honesty.

"You really do?" Kuro asked. He nodded. "But why is it that you choose me? I'm nothing more than a waste of space. Everyone here laughs at me because I'm weak. I'm never wanted." Ike pulled the covers away to see the youth's face. He knew he was blushing red hard, and Ike looking at him deepened it.

"Do you really think of yourself like that? Besides some of the meaner Smashers, everyone is hoping that you would one day improve and become stronger. I've talked to them myself," he said trying to comfort the depressed angel.

"You're just saying this to make me feel better Ike. I know that's not true. And I know that you really don't like me," Kuro said sadly. His heart ached in his chest. 'You don't have to lie to make me happy, just tell the truth.'

"If I were to just be saying this, would I do this?" Ike placed his lips on Kuro's. Stunned, the angel didn't know how to respond.

'He is…really kissing…me? This isn't my first but, oh it feels so much better. Oh Ike, I think I'll lose it.' Kuro brought his hand up and placed one on each shoulder, closed his eyes, and kissing back. Ike raised the angel out of bed and rubbed his back.

He extended his tongue and licked Kuro's soft lips. He shuddered, but cracked his lips open a little bit. Ike's tongue slipped inside the angel's mouth and touched the tip of his tongue. Kuro let out a sigh and wrapped his arm around Ike's neck. The feeling was electrifying. Ike's tongue danced with Kuro's and slightly massaged it while rubbing his lower back. All Kuro could do is lay there letting the intense kiss proceed.

Ike parted first and pressed their foreheads together.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked.

"I do now. Thank you Ike, I love you too." Ike sat on the bed right next to his new lover. The two just kept hugging each other right there. They could do this forever. They _would_ if Kuro's stomach didn't growled again.

"I guess from missing two meals, you would get hungry," Ike chuckled. Kuro blushed. "Don't worry; let's get something at Peach's bakery. You can choose whatever you want." Kuro gave a genuine smile to his new lover

"Thank you Ike," he thanked and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kuro," the mercenary smiled and kiss the youth. Nothing intense, just a sweet loving kiss. He backed away and said, "Kuro, you're crying."

"I am?" Kuro placed his hand over his cheeks finding it wet. "I thought I couldn't cry anymore..."

"Well you are now. What do you mean by not being able to cry anymore?"

Kuro explained to Ike about his experience in the Underworld and he listened to every detail.

"Oh Kuro," his hand rested behind the angel's neck, "I'm sorry that you felt that pain."

"It's all right Ike. You had nothing to do with it. I just don't know why I'm crying all of a sudden, but it actually felt good..." said Kuro.

"You know what I think? I think it's because some weight was lifted off of you're shoulders. And if you haven't cried for that long, I think you should let out your tears now. You had held a lot in, and it's not healthy to hold so much."

For the first time in a long time, Kuro cried on Ike's shoulders.

* * *

**So how did this turn out? Good...Bad? Give you're review or PM me on your opinion.**


End file.
